


Kłótnia małżeńska

by TheGov



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Tamaki being drama queen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGov/pseuds/TheGov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki prosi Kyouyę o realizację wycieczki, jednak nie wszystko idzie po ich myśli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kłótnia małżeńska

\- … a nasza przyjaźń stanie się lepsza!

\- Nie zgadzam się.

\- Cudowniejsza!

\- Nie.

\- Wspanialsza… ?

\- Nie! I uspokój się wreszcie, Tamaki, bo jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że dostałeś jakiegoś ataku padaczki i stracimy klientki.

Blondyn wreszcie zaprzestał żywego gestykulowania i teraz tylko stał patrząc na mnie

wzrokiem zbitego psiaka. Tym razem tylko westchnąłem nadal jednak kręcąc głową.

\- Posłuchaj, mamy już zaplanowane na ten dzień przyjęcie dla klientek, zresztą, chyba większość klubu ma też plany na wieczór, więc nie ma mowy o żadnej, na dodatek dwu- czy całodziennej, wycieczce!

\- A gdybyśmy zabrali dziewczęta ze sobą?

\- Chyba postradałeś zmysły! Upewnij się lepiej czy bliźniacy już skończyli projekty strojów.

Zerknąłem na wyświetlacz telefonu. Nasze lekcje zaczynały się za 10 minut. Przydałoby się skończyć tą farsę i jeszcze powtórzyć materiał.

W chwili, gdy Tamaki zaczął przybliżać swoją twarz do mojej coraz szerzej otwierając oczy położyłem mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Daj już sobie spokój. Następnym razem możemy coś takiego zorganizować. – Po tych słowach zostawiłem go samego na szkolnym dziedzińcu i udałem się do klasy.

Następnego dnia liceum obiegło wydanie specjalne wydanie specjalne Ouran Faktu. Nie przejąłbym się nim szczególnie, ale ktoś podrzucił mi gazetę na ławkę. Już z daleka straszył kolorowy nagłówek „Nieszczęśliwy romans króla Hostów?", a niżej znajdowało się zdjęcie, które ktoś musiał wykonać wczoraj kiedy się sprzeczaliśmy. Na chyba najbardziej moje nieszczęście było ono zrobione z perspektywy kogoś, kto stał za Tamakim, więc wyglądało dość dwuznacznie. _Kiedyś rozerwę ich na strzępy…_ Pomyślałem podirytowany i schowałem Fakt do torby.

W Trzeciej Sali Muzycznej natychmiast zostałem otoczony przez wianuszek dziewczyn, część zauroczonych wizją mojego związku z ich idolem, część zazdrosnych, a nawet kilka złych na mnie, ponieważ potraktowałem go niedelikatnie i odrzuciłem jego uczucia. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć. To wszystko było tak absurdalne, że aż zabrakło mi słów. W końcu powiedziałem opanowanym głosem

-Ja i ten głuptas? To tylko nieporozumienie. Zresztą, czy nasz Król mógłby pokochać kogoś innego oprócz Was, moje drogie panie? – Zbyłem ich pozostałe dociekania uśmiechem i potoczyłem wzrokiem po pozostałych członkach klubu. Bliźniacy umierali właśnie ze śmiechu, Mori i Mitsukuni tłumaczyli sytuację Haruhi, która dopiero teraz zapoznawała się z artykułem o którym była mowa, a Tamaki zwyczajnie zajmował się klientkami unikając jednak tego tematu.

Po pracy udało mi się go złapać w przebieralni.

\- Musimy jeszcze ustalić szczegóły odnośnie dekoracji, na nasze kolejne przyjęcie. Dowiedziałeś się już jak idzie ze strojami? Hikaru i Kaoru uczyli się dzisiaj z Haruhi, więc nie miałem szansy ich zapytać.

Mówiłem to pisząc smsa, więc przez chwilę nawet nie zauważyłem, że Tamaki bez słowa wyszedł zostawiając mnie samego. Zdziwiony wróciłem biegiem do sali klubowej, ale tam też już go nie było.

Przez następne kilka dni nie mogłem złapać z nim kontaktu. Jawnie ignorował mnie w szkole, nie odbierał telefonu, nie odpisywał.

A klub dziennikarski kreował coraz to nowe wizje naszej miłości. Nie miałem obecnie najmniejszej ochoty się tym zajmować, zresztą z doświadczenia wiedziałem, że nawet największa sensacja rozdmuchana przez tych reporterów od siedmiu boleśni nie będzie zbyt długo interesować społeczność Ourana. Cóż… jednak jak na razie tak się nie działo. Co gorsza, nawet z klubu artystycznego zaczęły do mnie docierać… ciekawe rzeczy. Kilka członkiń, będących również naszymi klientkami zaczęło tworzyć doujinshi spod gatunki _yaoi_ traktujących o mnie i Tamakim. Wpadło mi kilka takich mang w ręce. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek czułem się zakłopotany, to było nic w porównaniu z uczuciami jakie malowały się na mojej twarzy kiedy je czytałem.

Dzień przed przyjęciem nie było jeszcze nic przygotowane, chociaż wszyscy członkowie Host Clubu, wszyscy bez przewodniczącego, zapewniali mnie gorąco, że nie ma się czym martwić i wszystko jest pod całkowitą kontrolą. Nie pozostało mi nic innego jak dać się przekonać i tym razem im uwierzyć.

Zamiast tego każdy z nich prosił (w przypadku bliźniaków to nawet żądał) abym natychmiast pogodził się z królem. Według nich nasze obecne relacje psuły atmosferę w klubie. Nie za bardzo wiedziałem w jaki sposób mogę poprawić nasze stosunki, a to przez to, że po prostu nie byłem świadomy o co tak naprawdę Tamakiemu chodziło. Cały ten cyrk, tylko dlatego, że nie zgodziłem się na jedną głupią wycieczkę? Owszem, to dla niego typowe, ale nigdy nie zaszło tak daleko. Za namową kolegów postanowiłem jednak spróbować z nim porozmawiać.

W końcu jako jedyni zostaliśmy w sali klubowej. Blondyn już powoli zbliżał się do drzwi.

\- Tamaki, zaczekaj.

Chyba pierwszy raz od kilu dni zwrócił na mnie uwagę i przystanął. Zawahałem się na moment zastanawiając co dalej.

\- Jesteś pewien, że wszystko na jutro gotowe?

\- Tak. – Odwrócił się do mnie na moment i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Nie powinieneś się tym przejmować.

\- To dobrze. Bo właściwie to chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o czymś innym.

\- W takim razie moglibyśmy to załatwić szybko? Trochę się spieszę.

\- Widzisz, ta wycieczka klubowa o którą mnie prosiłeś… Możemy zorganizować ją w innym terminie. Co powiesz na przyszły tydzień?

\- Nie musimy na nią jechać, jeżeli nie chcesz – Odpowiedział obojętnie.

Trochę zbity z tropu podszedłem do niego i położyłem mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Jesteś pewien? Chyba Ci na niej zależało… Naprawdę, mogę to załatwić.

\- Nie o to… - spuścił głowę tak, że ledwo mogłem go dosłyszeć – Nie o to chodzi…

\- A więc o co? – Zmarszczyłem brwi, ująłem go za podbródek i podniosłem jego twarz.

\- No bo… - Uciekł gdzieś wzrokiem zakłopotany. Kompletnie nie mogłem połapać się w tym wszystkim. O co jeszcze mogło chodzić? Owszem, Tamaki często zachowywał się jak rozpieszczone, niezdecydowane dziecko, ale zawsze miał ku temu jakiś powód.

– Czy Ty naprawdę uważasz, że jestem głupi? – Krzyknął w końcu niemal ze łzami w oczach. Zaniemówiłem wpatrując się w niego z dość tępym wyrazem twarzy. Dobrze, że byliśmy sami, ponieważ jeżeli ktoś jeszcze by to zobaczył, honor trzeciego syna rodu Ootori poszedłby w las, a nawet dalej.

\- I… czemu już mnie nie kochasz, żono? Czy to przez to, że za bardzo poświęcam się pracy? A może coś innego? Może… może masz kogoś innego? Proszę, powiedz mi! – Mógłbym przysiąc, że po jego policzku stoczyła się łza. Teraz to ja byłem zakłopotany. Puściłem go w końcu.

\- To… to wcale nie tak! – _Czemu ja się właściwie przed nim tłumaczę?_

\- W takim razie jedźmy na wycieczkę! Tylko we dwójkę! Do Kioto, albo coś w tym stylu… najlepiej jutro!

\- Co…?

\- Co Ty na to? – Teraz rozentuzjazmowanyprawie skakał z radości.

\- Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale jutro mamy przyjęcie…

\- No tak. A w niedzielę? W niedzielę masz czas?

\- Dobrze. – Zgodziłem się z westchnieniem, zresztą, chyba i tak nie miałem wyboru. I kryzys zażegnany. Przynajmniej chwilowo.

W niedzielę z samego rana wyruszyliśmy do Kioto.

Po całym dniu zwiedzania postanowiliśmy posiedzieć jeszcze u mnie, zwłaszcza, że robiło się już coraz chłodniej, a Tamaki nigdy nie przepuścił okazji żeby dobrać się do mojego kotatsu. Ponieważ nalegał, po drodze kupiliśmy jeszcze ramen w plebejskim supermarkecie. Gdy już skończyliśmy jeść samozwańczy król Hostów rozglądał się po pokoju przebierając nogami pod stolikiem.

\- Heej, Kyouya?

\- Hm?

Tamaki zerkał na mnie kątem oka rumieniąc się niczym dziewica, której wiatr podwiał spódniczkę o kilka centymetrów za wysoko, a gdy zauważył, że pochwyciłem jego spojrzenie spuścił wzrok jeszcze bardziej zakłopotany.

\- A czy myślisz, że my… - wskazał głową komiksy leżące na podłodze obok kotatsu. Nadal miałem kilka egzemplarzy od klubu artystycznego i zastanawiałem się, czy sprzedaż czegoś takiego była by opłacalna. Niekoniecznie jednak ze mną w roli głównej.

Roześmiałem się tak nagle i donośnie, że na twarzy blondyna ukazało się jeszcze większe zakłopotanie zmieszane ze strachem.

\- Jakbyś sobie poradził z zazdrością dziewczyn?

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie odzywał się, by później wydać z siebie tylko jakieś niezidentyfikowane mruknięcia, z których dane mi było zrozumieć jedynie „Znaczy… mi… ja nie… bo ja… no…".

Kiedy pocałowałem go delikatnie z policzek, Tamaki wręcz rzucił się na mnie i przytulił tak mocno, że ledwo mogłem złapać oddech. Ostatkiem sił wydusiłem

\- Poproszę kogoś żeby odwiózł cię do domu. Jest już późno, a król nie powinien się zbytnio przemęczać.

\- Dziękuję, żono! – krzyknął i przycisnął swoje usta do moich o mało mnie nie przewracając.

**Author's Note:**

> Ff napisany w ramach zabawy, oto zasady:  
> Kyouya x Tamaki,  
> napisanie, że ten pierwszy wrócił gdzieś biegiem,  
> zawarcie w dialogach: "Rozerwę was wszystkich na strzępy!" (Kyouya) oraz "To uczyni naszą przyjaźń jeszcze głębszą i wspanialszą!" (Tamaki).
> 
> Wszelkie komentarze bardzo miło widziane!
> 
> Jest już na ff.net, aaale chyba się tu będę przenosić, więc wrzucam tu w ramach sprawdzenia jak ao3 dokładnie działa ;)


End file.
